


A creation of a mind wandering through a daydream

by dinosAreCute



Category: Avengers, mcu but no really
Genre: I was just having a bad day, and kinda had a dream during a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read Vision #7 last night, and have a lot in my head regarding the issue. Also, I had a difficult day, and thought... well, why not? Today's one of those days i can't really organize thoughts or express them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

 

 

One of _those_ meetings yet again once more, with rich people talking about matters they did not understand.

Captain Rogers had not agreed on showing up at first, but changed his mind when Tony Stark’s words had visibly called Wanda’s attention.

"Many of us are seen as destructive. We should show up, make an appearance, and prove these opinions wrong"- he had said, eyes on Wanda.

Well he wasn’t wrong. And Agent Romanoff would be there of course.

"Keep your enemies close to keep your friends safe"- she had said - "and never let anyone know which is which".

Sam, Wanda, Steve, Natasha and Vision were the ones attending, besides Tony, of course.

Conversations about Natasha’s possible hidden gun (“I don’t trust her”), Steve’s haircut (“He clearly doesn’t follow new trends”), Sam’s mustache (“He should shave it, you know”), Wanda’s hoodie (“Not classy”), and Vision’s skin (“It’s a bit red and purple… doesn’t match his jumper”) filled the ball room in whispers.

 

It wasn’t later than 8pm when Mr. _Simmon Williams_ was introduced to the Avengers.

"He plays golf like a pro"- Tony complimented, and Mr. Williams grinned at the compliment. His eyes never left Wanda, who looked lazily at the two men.

Past slow minutes of slow conversations, another song was played. Too slow and too dull for Wanda’s taste. She leant on a wall, not minding the apparent fail at mission "be social and they’ll like you".

It wasn’t long until Mr. Williams - _Simmon_ , he preferred - approached her with a smile and a drink.

"Miss Maximoff. You are even more stunning than the rumors suggested", and Wanda nodded. She had promised Pietro, still not fully recovered, that she would respect peoples’ privacy and freedom of thought, so she fought back the urge to just read Simmon’s mind and send him away at once.

"I see you also would rather not be here"

Wanda looked at him just then - "You also?"

Simmon gave her a sort of a smiled - "These people have a unique talent for making people like _us_ feel special just so that they can make us feel like crap".

Point made and Wanda nodded -"You’re right bout that"

A minute into a conversation, and they both laughed. Simmon’s smile lingered, while Wanda’s faded. He had his eyes on her, while she had her eyes across the ball room. Well, _crossing the ball room_.

A 6 feet tall person wearing a baby blue jumper would be hard not to notice.

 

"Excuse me" - she said and left without waiting for a reply.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter in comics


End file.
